


Queen of Domination Side Story

by ImaginarySora



Series: Queens of Domination AU [2]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginarySora/pseuds/ImaginarySora
Summary: A collection of Side Stories from my work Queens of Domination.
Series: Queens of Domination AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033776





	Queen of Domination Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Side Story 1 : Ilyaelia Muromets-Romanov

Ilya's PoV  
Dazzling Gold...  
That was the light I saw that day. The day I met her. She who would change my fate. My precious friend. My rival.

This was our very first meeting. My meeting with Regina Gilgamesh-Arclight Azazel.

...  
My name is Eliya Nikolavaena Romanov. I am a girl who is raised by the Romanov Family as its next head. Growing up I have heard stories of great heroes among them was my favorite. One of our ancestors the greatest bogatir of Russia, Ilya Muromets.

I admired his heroics and story. I wanted to be like him. So I took ny training seriously. The Romanov Family are a long standing clan that produced many Magic Swordsmen and Alchemists. Among the world we are one of the few surviving alchemists.

When I was five I coincidentally met the God Svarog and we played together and he allowed me to call him Granpa Svarog. He was the one who thought me forging and gave me many tips growing up. However after some time he suddenly went out of contact. Figuring that he should be busy I just waited for his return while practicing what he taught me.

As the next head of the house I was trained in magic, swordsmanship and alchemy. Forging became my hobby and a skill that I trained in my spare time. This was my everyday life.

However everything changed that day.

...

It was like any normal day. I was going home after finishing my day at school. Even as a clan from the supernatural world it still allows our members to have a normal life.

Our house has ruled the country for over 300 years and only ended when we were betrayed back then and schemed against by those who follow the God Veles. The reason being is that we are one of the supporters of the Chief God Svarog, as such they found us a nuisance to their plans to overthrow him.

My branch of the family has only survived as they were away on a mission and was not present when it happened making my ancestors the only survivors. Since then our family has been in hiding, gathering our powers and biding our time. However we would never have expected that one of us would betray us for their own gain.

My uncle Alexei Nikolavich Romanov betrayed us. He was tempted by the God Veles and revealed the clan's hideout. Essentially starting the nightmare I would experience that day.

Arriving home I found everyone dead...

Mom, Dad, My uncles, my Aunts, the elders, my siblings, my cousins. Everyone of them is dead when I arrived. Seeing this I immediately hid. It was then that I overheard my uncle Alexei talking with a subordinate of Veles.

Their talk revealed of how uncle betrayed and that he did good work and that Veles will reward him for his effort. The only family members of Romanov that survived was him and his family.

Hearing this I was in shock as I never expected him to betray us. Finding out about this I escaped utilising what I learned in training. My uncle has also notified Veles' forces that Im still alive as I was at school when it happened.

After escaping I ran for many months with the traitors of the Slavic Mythology after me. I tried to contact granpa Svarog through the device he gave me to seek help as a last resort however I couldn't reach him at all. 

I later learned that every force allied to him was being uprooted and dealt with and Granpa Svarog was also sealed away by the God Veles.

He was someone who played with me from when I was five and was my last pillar. So hearing that he was sealed I despaired.

I became angry at my own powerless self and angry at my uncle and Veles for doing such a horrible thing to my family. I vowed to live on and take my revenge to matter how long it took.

However it seemed my kuck has ran out as several subordinates of Veles has found me. I tried running away but was injured in the process till finally they caught up.

As I closed my eyes as I wait for my inevitable demise however what came after were my pursuer's screams. I then opened my eyes and saw several flashes of golden light as many different swords impaled my assailants. I then look towards where they came from. 

What I saw was a brilliant golden figure. Golden ripples appeared in the sky as myriad blades came out impaling her enemies. It was a figure of dominance that showed strength and power. 

Creating an inexhaustible amount of blades and firing them at high speeds in a relentless wave of attack. This style of fighting dazzled me. Its such a dominating way of fighting. I wanted to be able to do something like this.

After Regina saved me I changed my name to Ilyaeliya Muromets Romanov to honor one of my most admired figures. I wanted to change from my weak self and I thought changing my name as well should fit the new me.

Through the years along with Regina, Raina and our friends we created Regulus Dominion an organization


End file.
